Gas absorption means are well known in the art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,492; 3,996,893; 3,948,608; 3,116,712; 2,259,034; 3,255,731; and 4,116,164.
While the varieties of gas absorption means in the art are apparently well suited for their intended purposes, until the present invention there has been no apparatus and method for use in sequentially reintroducing a gas into a series of enclosed contact chambers receiving un-gassified liquids. As the gas is absorbed by the liquid, other gases are stripped from the liquid into the gas phase resulting in the need to purge contaminated gas continuously from the system. The contaminted gas is repeatedly reintroduced into fresh liquid to allow for absorption of substantially all available gas by a liquid. The use of relatively small contact chambers operating in parallel with regards to the liquid being treated, and in series in the gas phase, reduces the head required to achieve an acceptable degree of inlet gas absorption. It is for this reason that the present gas absorber was invented.